A Crashed Future
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Darry has his future all planned out yet it all seems to crash around him when he receives a particular heart breaking phone call.


**_A Crashed Future_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders_**

**_Summary- Darry has his future all planned out yet it all seems to crash around him when he receives a particular heart breaking phone call._**

Darrel Curtis Junior sat in silence shocked staring at the paper in his hands, the envelope had long ago fluttered to the ground and now laid lost on the ground of the living room. Darry kept repeating the words in his head it all seemed so unreal. You know like when your having an amazing dream and they feel real because you have like complete control over them, well this was one of those situations.

"Damn I got accepted and full football scholarship." Darry spoke the words for the first time since he had gotten the letter two days ago. When the letter came in the mail Darry had refused to read it, instead he allowed his parents and younger brothers read it, and finally he had worked up the courage to open it. He had been sitting in the same position for about 2 hours almost, he couldn't believe that a guy from the wrong side of the tracks a greaser could get into collage, a full scholarship to top it off. Technically Darry wasn't what most people would call a "greaser" he was more of a Social living on the wrong side.

Darry glance at the clock it was 6:30pm. His brothers had left the same time he had when he left to meet Paul. Paul was one of Darry's closets friend, the two played football together and where both planning to go to the same collage, the only difference between the two of them was the fact that Paul was a social and proud of it. Paul flaunted his money and rich styled life in everyone's face, he quickly learned not to do that in front Darry when Darry almost broke his nose. Darry wasn't bother by the title "Greaser" after all it was a just title. Darry was Darry and fucking proud of it, he worked his ass off for the stuff he wanted. Darry placed the letter down on the coffee tabled before getting up from the couch he lags had fallen asleep some time ago and he gingerly made his way into the kitchen to get something to eat. He just noticed outside that the rain was pouring down like crazy. He hoped his brother's were somewhere dry and not in the horrible weather. As if the world felt like answering his question the phone rang and Darry answered it.

"Hello?" His voice was slightly hoarse from being silent for such a long time

"Hey Dare. Pony and I are at Two-Bit's with the gang. We'll be home once the rain lets up." The voice of his 16 year old brother Sodapop come from the other line. The gang consisted of Sodapop's best friend since childhood Steve Randle, the joker Two-Bit Mathews, the kid who resembled a kicked puppy Johnny Cade, the absolute bad ass trouble seeking Dallas Winston, then Darry's two younger brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy. Darry himself was a part of the gang no matter how hard he tried to denied it, and he was okay with that.

"Okay Mom and Dad went out to dinner." Darry informed his brother, he could hear the sound of something shattering in the background followed by the sound of everyone screeching at Two-Bit.

"Okay, we'll be home later. Bye Darry." Darry hang up the phone and continued making his sandwich. As he ate his sandwich he watched the sky open up and the thunder started to crack only to be followed by the streak of lightning. Darry finished his sandwich and drank a bottle of Pepsi and just decided to settle himself on the couch. Darry had it all figured out, he just graduated high school, in three months he would heading off to collage, once he graduated collage, he would get a brilliant job and being living somewhere other than Tulsa and he would get married, have children, grow old and eventually retire and just live happily. Everything was planned out perfectly Darry was positively happy about the future for once. Darry let his mind wander lost in his thoughts about his future, a particularly loud bang of thunder brought him back to reality and jumped when the phone started ringing. Smiling happily Darry got up from the couch and walked over to the desk the phone was sitting on he picked it up and answered

"Hello?" He rubbed his eyes with one hand and started out the window at the dark sky, the rain fell against the pavement in loud smacks.

"May I speak with Darrel Curtis?" Darry's smile turned to a frown and he knew caller was asking for him and not his father by the simple fact that he asked for Darrel not Mr. Curtis. Darry had a bad feeling in his gut and swallowed thickly.

"This is him."

"My name is Officer Krandechell. I am very sorry but I have some bad news." The officer paused and Darry started to feel his future slipping away from him, he's hands clench themselves around his Scholarship.

"What happened?" his voice sounded stained to his own ears

"Your parents have been involved in an accident, they didn't survive." Darry felt the phone slip between his fingers, the phone hang there swinging back and forth, the officer's voice still talked even though nobody was listening. Darry's whole future was gone, it was that simple, one tragic accident took away his whole future. Suddenly Darry a new weight was weighing itself on his shoulders, slowly his fingers unclenched themselves and his acceptance letter flutter to the ground, his future fell to the ground and out of sight.

_**A.N- I hope you enjoyed it. I know it might be a little out of character and I'm okay with that mainly because Darry Curtis much like Dallas Winston is hard. **_


End file.
